Spiderstar
Spiderstar is a plump, muscular torbie-and-white molly with pale eyes. She is the daughter of Foxstar and Sardonyx, and is the current leader of WindClan. Her brother is Stark. Spiderstar was birthed a kittypet, but she, her brother, and her mom had traveled away from their kittypet house to WindClan, where Foxstar had only accepted the kits and sent Sardonyx away due to the terrible peril WindClan was in, and that they were his kits and he believed they would be okay. She got her name officially changed, and afterwards became a medicine cat apprentice. But after disliking the job, she went to becoming a regular apprentice, and then a warrior. Although, with the clan in a terrible position from their weakness and lack of food for the season, the old deputy, Otterfur, died, and Foxstar made the choice to choose his offspring as deputy, so Spiderstorm soon moved to Spiderstar after she had took his ninth life by leading him into a rogue raid she had planned, believing she is the best thing for the clan and her father is a fool. Under her leadership, the clan has climbed up very fast and is considered to be one of the most powerful clans at this time. Description Appearance : Health : Spiderstar is known, thus far, to have a stable immune system so her getting diseases is quite rare. She used to be quite a lean cat because of her enjoyment of proving how great her skills were to everyone, having and holding a muscular build and being very slender compared to even her clanmates, but moons and moons of excessive eating and no work output caused her to get a round, plump appearance especially around the stomach area. Her soft life as leader's daughter and then leader itself caused her to become quite lazy, and she hasn't tried to do much for the clan, hunting or fighting wise, since. This also affects her in her day to day activities as well, provided she isn't able to walk long distances without tiring or even remotly run with her clanmates without giving up half way through, but she refuses to do anything to change it and likes to remain lazy. Although despite this, she does have quite a fast metabolism, and would be very much larger if it weren't for this, which helps her remain looking even the slightest bit clan-like and not so much like a kittypet. She has very little muscle as well, and has always lacked it from day one of joining the clan, which would make her easy to overpower if it weren't for her large size and weight. : Mentally, Spiderstar is semi-stable, at least whatever she shows on the outside, in terms of this, and does not get easily overtaken by emotion of any kind. Although, she does suffer from narcissism, which tends to rule her actions and thoughts. She can get paranoid from time to time, and her lack of trust or empathy towards others shows up as a constant issue for her when dealing with other cats. She does not have many friends, and when she does seem to get friends it is usually short lived when the other cat cannot deal with her constant mean spirited attitude. She doesn't seem to consider other cats as having valuable opinions or feelings at all, usually discrediting others at all if she doesn't find their presence or arguement 'credible' or 'important'. Also, she happens to be a very jealous cat, noting how it can very much rule her decisions and actions over easily. She also won't admit when she is wrong, and often becomes very angry and even dangerous when she is faced with these situations of not being right or good at something she previously thought she knew or was good at, and will convince herself internally that she is indeed right and then attack the opponent when arguing it fails. She also is very sensitive to critisism, to the point where she can be easily thrown off when someone become becomes critical of her actions, but she will most likely not show this either. Character : Spiderstar's personality is straightforward, being she is a rambunctious, loud, energetic, and quite a manipulative molly, showing to be pessimistic, quite the jealous type, and supporting a 'superiority' complex far stronger than most cats due to who her father is and how she feels she is better than most. Known quite frankly as being a very undesirable cat in general, she is quite full of herself. She seems to have a strong case of narcissism, since she is a sufferer of narcissistic personality disorder, and this is a good factor in her belief that she is one of the greatest things around. She thinks her beliefs are the right ones and her argument is always right, and when she knows they aren't she will continually argue them to the bitter end for the sake of being right. It is also common place to say she likes to say everything she does or say is right and she believes she is the best thing for the clan, and that 'she could mold it into what it should be'. She tends to focus on herself a great deal, and likes to turn things and conversations to herself in almost all situations. She greatly benefits when the attention is indeed turned to her, and likes to keep it that way for as long as she can keep it that way. She is also greatly sensitive to things said against her, becoming shameful over guilty. She usually drops little hints over how much of an expert she is at things, or her achievements in the categories she feels she is best at, in which she tries her best to get others to notice on purpose by dropping those hints or even showing it off in front of them on purpose. : She is quite manipulative of other cats to the point where she does not care about the outcome anymore. She usually will pick up a weaker individual in meeting or just simply because the cat may like her and follow her around. She, on the other hand, will most likely not take kindly to this sort of thing, and if the cat is strongly attached to her in whatever way, will likely try to benefit in her own ways from it and will order them to do things she says, usually following the lines of using their generosity, if the cat has any, to likely make her life better. She will not go to extreme lengths with this as making them do extreme things, but mostly things that have her benefit one way or another. She also just in general is manipulative in the way that she can make cats feel sorry for her and at the same time do what she wants even when they do not like her so much. : She can make cats believe what she wants them to believe, and do this with great ease with the way she words things. She is quite a good public speaker, and is a genius in the category of leading cats on to think and do things a certain way. In a way, she could step in on a bad time for cats and ease their minds with soothing words, or start a rebellion with inspiring and thoughtfully put words that make even the most disbelieving cats consider what she is saying and even believe it to an extent. She usually thinks these things out long before she says things. This mostly follows along with her sneaky and quite frankly sly personality. She is sneaky about most of what she does, and does not let on what she does even if prompted. This ties into her distrust in others and honestly her behavior as a whole, usually knowing what she is doing is wrong. She hides even things that are not deemed wrong, but this is just because she is not an open book at all. Being sly also helps her in her way of getting to do what she wants, tricking and leading others to believe what she wants them to, something she is very good at. She may be sarcastic sounding most of the time when she speaks, but within reality she is actually quite a literal cat unless trying to mess with another cat. She is usually always bluntly honest and does not care about sharing the truth on a particular subject due to her lack of real empathy or emotional connection to cats. : : By all things said, she can be very selfish and for herself most of the time. She does not seem to see other cats as important as herself, and thinks for herself over others even to the point where she'd use others to get what she wants. She rarely ever does anything that does not come with benefits to herself, and does not feel empathy for others often at all. If, and only if, she were to ever do something to benefit someone other than herself, she will usually say she is doing it for herself as if she is proud of her reputation of being a selfish cat. Truthfully, it is a very built up reputation and she does keep it up well just because she only acts to do things for herself even at the expense of others. : She seems really pessimistic from time to time, as he presents things to others, but secretly she is optimistic the future and what could come her way. She does not ever ride of her optimism of situations, but instead believes in making her own ball roll on it's own. Besides being optimistic, she is also very much the jealous type. She easily gets jealous even over the small things, such as a cat catching the prey she wanted to, or a cat taking a small achievement she was striving for, and sometimes even the bigger reasons for her to jealous over will cause her to do rash things. She usually cannot control these emotions, and secretly wishes she does not have the huge jealousy complex she seems to hold. She is not, though, unstable in the emotional category, and is actually very stable when it comes to controlling her mental state. : Adding to her optimism, she is actually really energetic and playful, even coming off as childish sometimes.Very well being the most energetic of her litter, she seems to resemble neither her mother nor her father with this trait. She likes to keep excessively doing things, and usually keeps talking for a long periods of time even when the cat on the other end of the line has already long since gotten tired of it. She was known as a kit for bouncing off the walls and forcing other kits to play games with her, and her siblings as well, whenever she got bored, as she does not take boredom well. This leads her to be very outgoing, and she likes to just be with other cats and chat with them when she is running on so much fuel. She is also quite childish at heart, as her personality and her complexes usually tie into how she can be very much like a guilty kitten at times that doesn't always know better at heart. She acts it sometimes, and she is known to be childishly cruel with her actions and words. She also has great motivation for the things she wants to do, and will usually see those things through to the end as soon as she starts them, as she is not one to give up after starting. Although, this energy comes to an end when she is not spending it on things she wants to do or enjoys, so she ends up becoming lazy and unmotivated at the most crucial moments. : She is actually very intelligent young molly and even in the way she does stuff she is very coordinated and well-balanced in many categories, and secretly she does enjoy to learn new things about the world around her. In her free-time, she explores and tries to take in everything she can or does see, wanting to just soak up more alike a sponge. She is, though, susceptible to becoming impulsive with her actions and this leads some to believe she is not as smart as she seems, along with her random lazy periods when she is not doing something she wants to be doing. She also shows herself to be very observant of her surroundings of other cats, constantly searching and studying every face in the clan for their emotions and possibly intents. This could possibly make her paranoid of things to come, but at the same time it makes her a very observant cat of her surroundings. She is also quite curious, being she loves to adventure and explore due to her open and intelligent mind that is not closed to anything alike this. : Spiderstar is very ambitious on top of everything else, and this rubs into her narcissism quite well. She wants to be the ultimate ruler of the clan, and feels because of her father's standing in it that she deserves such a place. Her ambition could lead her to do very impulsive but bad things, and killing another cat over it isn't too far off from what is expected of her, but it would be an extreme answer to her issues that she'd likely not resort to only because covering up the murder would be an issue. She often dreams of becoming something or another within the clan, and when a cat gets into her way, this is when her jealousy takes over as well, and this is when extreme answers come into play for her. Being this, she is very courageous and seems to have a high tolerance for a variety of things including her strength, daring, and persistence on something. She usually is the first one to do something stupid, and only does this because she feels her skills can get her through them, tying in her narcissism. She loves to adventure and loves to get out and be in a new place, hinting the loner life for her. Her bravery is more stupid over anything, as she does not always think situations through very carefully at all. Abilities : Spiderstar has developing skills that could change with time, but seems to be excellent in a few topics. Spiderstar, most prominently, is very intelligent by nature and takes great pride in this. Being she is intelligent, she is quite a keen observer and usually can observe a cat's facial expressions and speech patterns to develop an understanding of them. This also makes her a brilliant strategist and innovator as known by other cats and by the clan itself. She is a logical thinker, and naturally skeptical of others as well as mistrusting, and unless she sees or hears things herself, will not believe them. Along with her high intelligence, she also happens to be very good at convincing and manipulating others into believing what she wants them to think, which brings her to be sly in a sense. : Spiderstar's own hunting and fighting skills are not top notch, though, and she actively struggles in these categories. Spiderstar's hunting skills are possibly better than her fighting abilities, but she struggles to be patient and wait for prey, as well as being notoriously bad at running and leaping due to her poor physical conditions and lack of motivation to fix it. This also affects her fighting abilities, as she not only is very physically disadvantaged but also is quite cowardly, and would rather spare herself the effort than fight for something, like the clan, that she clearly doesn't care that much about in the long run. Although, one reason she doesn't strive to become better is due to her believing she is already great at these things, and so she is not proven wrong, she will not do these things often unless forced, and even then she will come up with an excuse for doing something badly, seemingly convincing both the other cats around her and even she herself as well. Life Kithood : Rose was birthed to a kittypet in the twoleg places just across from horseplace with her sibling, Stark. Rose was contempt with her life inside of the house, and never had an issue growing up there. She would be known to go outside though, but very rarely and for other reasons besides wanting to. Stark seemed bored with the house, but Rose felt she was well kept and had tons of food, so she enjoyed it. Although, their mother, Sardonyx, had decided one night to tell them of their father and where he was, and after hearing the story, Rose was confused by this all, and didn't respond back to her mother. By the next morning, she took Rose and Stark out and into the forest, not giving a reason for this, and looked for their father, as she said to them. Rose was around 4 moons at this time, so their mother thought it was a good idea to do this now before they got 'rehoused'. : After searching for the camp for awhile and the kittens getting tired, they ended up coming across it, and a few warriors found them. Rose commented how gross they looked, and her mother shooshed her for the comment. Soon, Foxstar met them at the middle of the camp, staring down at the two. Rose felt suddenly excited that she had such a powerful dad, and after Sardonyx and Foxstar talked and argued, Foxstar started to speak to them, telling them that they will be staying here. Rose noticed afterwards her mother leaving, but thought nothing of it nor cared. Foxstar then called a clan meeting and announced their new home, and how they would be given new names. Rose was renamed Spiderkit, and Stark was renamed Leafkit. : They were then moved to the nursery, with one other queen, Cloudfur, who was due to give birth any day. Spiderkit and Leafkit mostly sat bored in the nursery due to the lack of kittens to play with. A few days after their arrival, their father visited them to tell them that he would apprentice them at five moons secretly, saying to not tell any cats they were only four moons and instead say they were nearing six. They agreed happily, and he left, Spiderkit looking after him longingly. : Spiderkit soon got used to the special treatment the kits got by their father, given extra food even during a food shortage during the time, cats around her praising and treating her respectfully, etc. She got used to it, and soon expected it from everyone and soon began to think of herself as 'royal' compared to the clan, where she got almost everything she wanted. Leafkit did the same, and the both developed narcissistic personalities as a result of this. Also during this time, she and Leafkit watched the medicine cat work a lot, and due to this she decided she wanted to become one for the sake of being well respected by everyone. : Adolescence : Adulthood : Ceremonies & Mentions Ceremonies Rose's Name Changing Ceremony Foxstar: "My kittens have been brought to me by StarClan itself, to shine a new light upon this clan. With them having my blood, they will bring a new light to WindClan that has not been here in many moons! So, to make them into true members of WindClan, I will now rename them both to proper clan names!" Stark: "But daddy, I wanna be Star-''" '''Foxstar': "Silence! You shall both receive clan names or be exiled with your mother. Now, Rose and Stark, from this moment forwards, you shall be known as Spiderkit and Leafkit, may StarClan receive your new names and accept it, for Rose and Stark do not represent you any longer," Spiderpaw's Medicine Cat Apprentice Ceremony Hailleaf: "StarClan, I bring you Spiderpaw, my apprentice, and hope you will accept her as you have accepted me!" Spiderpaw's Apprentice Ceremony Foxstar: "Spiderpaw, is it your wish to leave behind the job of being a medicine cat and choose the road to becoming a warrior instead?" Spiderpaw: "Yeah" Foxstar: "Then I shall grant you a new mentor. Lionfoot, you shall take over Spiderpaw's training, I know you will pass on your incredible hunting and battle skills to her in turn" : Leadership Information Pedigree Father: : Foxstar: Deceased; verified StarClan member Mother: : Sardonyx: Living Brother: : Stark: Living Grandfather: : Tigerfur: Deceased; verified StarClan member Grandmother: : Suntail: Deceased; verified StarClan member Great-Uncle: : Barkkit: Deceased; verified StarClan member : Three Unnamed Deceased Kits: Residence Unknown Great-Aunt: : Firekit: Deceased; verified StarClan member Great Half-Aunts: : Morningear: Deceased; verified StarClan member : Newttail: Deceased; verified StarClan member Great-Grandfather: : Kestrelstar: Deceased; verified StarClan member Cousins: : Lionfoot: Deceased; verified StarClan member : Whiteshade: Living : Patchfang: Living Relationships Family Stark : Foxstar : Sardonyx : Peers Duskstar : Dreamstar : Tidestar : Redstar : Notable : Others : Enemies : Murders Foxstar : Quotes : Trivia *She has kittypet blood, because her mother, Sardonyx, is a kittypet. She also has ThunderClan ancestory, because her grandfather, Tigerfur, was a ThunderClan cat. *She is pansexual. *Spiderstar didn't have an apprentice before she was picked as deputy due to her very youthful age and the reasons why she was chosen. **She will most likely never take an apprentice of her own. *She only recieved 5 out of her 9 lives from StarClan before her father, Foxstar, chased her off for killing him. After this, she was swept over to the Dark Forest and, seeing their chance to step in, offered to give the rest to her, in which she accepted. Images Life Pixels Please do not edit this gallery without permission from the role-player File:Spiderstar.kit.png|Kit